Seeker
by Obsessivelove1921
Summary: Hermione is trying to run away from a past she can no longer confront. Will her lost love catch up with her, and make her his once more or will she be able to slither out of his reach again. SMUTT & LEMONS please R&R
1. He Is Back

The Night I found Her

Hmmmm today has been absolutely wonderful! Harry and Ron had gotten me flowers and chocolates. They are the sweetest boys and friends I have ever had. First we went to a lovely lunch down town; Harry brought along Ginny. Then we went to Diagon Alley were we stopped at Wacky Weasley's Wizarding Wonderland; Fred and George changed the name about 3 months ago and got a new look. I bought a love potion for the obvious occasion for today was Valentine's Day. The most romantic day of the year. By the time we were done shopping there it was already getting late.

"By Harry, Happy Valentine's Day!

"See yea Ginny!" I wink at Harry knowing full well where they were going next, he blushed in return. Turning away from Ron and I, Harry and Ginny start heading in their own direction.

The sun dying down as every minute goes by. Ron turns and faces me.

"Hermione I have something for you." I knew that Ron likes me; it's been evident since our 3rd year at Hogwarts. I guess he just never had the guts to do something with it.

"Yes, Ron?" I gaze up at his smiling face. His cheeks turning red as he grabs my hand and leads us away from where we last were.

He directed me to a nearby nightclub the lights were flashing and the music put on full volume. We reach the entrance of the club; me still not knowing what it was called. Going into the long line of people waiting to get in

"Do you two have a reservation? No! I can only let in people with reservations!" A man stated to the group in front of us. The teens left very frustrated and disappointed. It was our turn and I was terrified of the man at the counter.

I looked at his name tag, Jeff it read.

"Name?"

"Weasley"

"Enter, have a good time." Jeff said winking at Ron.

"Ron how did u get reservations here?" I asked when I finally realized what club we were in. It's the newest one built in Diagon Alley and the most popular, only specified people can go in.

"I pulled a few strings and collected some favors, no big deal. I just thought it would be fun. You know, for you and me." To be frank I do like Ron, he is just so sweet and sensitive.

"Well then Ron I say that we should get a table and order some drinks." I say enthusiastically.

Ron looks back at me, we just stare for a few moments before he again grabs my wrist and leads somewhere new. We go into another room this one that has less flashing lights and loud music.

We find an empty table. Ron is sitting next to me at a  
>booth, not across as other guys are. He looks back at me shyly. I look at him. His eyes are filled with fear and nervousness. I decide to take this to the next step.<p>

I like him, and he likes me so what the hell I'm going to have fun.

I close off the space between us and give him a kiss on the lips. It was quick but it got the message across. I pull my face away leaving him utterly speechless.

"Blyme Hermione." I smile back at Ron wondering if I should do it again or wait for him.

"Hi! Welcome to Wizards Paradise, I'm Jessica, what can I get you two love birds?"

"Two vodka shots and a bottle of your finest wine." Ron said with more courage.

The Lady looks at us with a dumb founded expression. "Coming right up Mr. Weasley."

"Ron why did Jessica call you ?" Ron showed no surprise by her calling him that nor did he when I asked.

"I don't know, maybe she has seen me somewhere else before, but don't worry about how she knows my name Hermione because tonight is all about you!"

"Oh Ron you are just the sweetest." I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a long kiss. His hands move around my waist as his mouth opens for me to explore. I open mine and our tongues journey into each other's mouths.

"I'll be right back Ron, have to use the restroom."

"Ok Hermione I'll be here when you get back." Hmm it's so nice to have someone like Ron so loving and just so much different from the other guys I have been with.

I find the restroom easily and go into the ladies bathroom. And enter one of the stalls. I didn't have to really use the restroom I just wanted some time to think

"Hey Jen did you hear? Ron Weasly is back with another whore of his." (Jackie)

"Really Jackie? I thought he was being serious with that Brown girl, what was her name? Oh yea Lavender." (Jen)

"Seems not I guess, he really is a womanizer, I hear that this is his 5th girl he has brought here this week. I don't know where he gets the money to afford it but whatever." (Jackie)

"I would just like to know how he gets so may to go upstairs with him." (Jen)

"I heard that he tips off the cooks to spike the ladies drink so she will be a willing participant."(Jackie)

"That must suck! I feel bad for the girl that's with him now." (Jen)

"Yea, it's a mystery to how he gets so many. I bet he acts like the perfect guy just so they will like him, then he brings them here to use. Such a jerk." (Jackie)

"Agreed. See yea Jackie my shift is up next got to run before the boss gets mad again." (Jen)

The tears are starting to form in Hermione's eyes. She had finally thought that there was someone who truly liked her, but there wasn't it was just one big sham. The door to the ladies restroom opens and closes. Leaving Hermione alone to her thoughts. For a second there is complete silence nothing dared move or make a noise. The tears started to spill down Hermione's face. They weren't loud tears but the silent ones of disappointment and heart break.

I knew that things were too good to be true! I should have just ended the night and gone home then none of this would have happened. But what am I going to do now.

'Go out there with what little dignity you have left and tell Ron that you have to go.' A little part of me kept saying while the bad side in me was telling me another.

'Seduce him to a room, and then really give it to him. Make him feel the pain and hurt that you are feeling!'

I can't listen to my bad side that would cause a big scene and I can't do that to myself. The logical part of me said.

I finally decided to go my first idea and just say that I have to go.

I get out of the stall and put a quick glamour to hide my puffy eyes red cheeks.

I take one last moment to look at myself and make sure I'm composed, soon afterwards leave the ladies bathroom.

Taking my time to get back at the table hoping that was a mistake in the information I got, but I couldn't find any possible. Finally reaching the table with a fake smile plastered on my face. Ron is sitting in the booth with a glass of wine in one hand and a big grin on his face.

"What took you so long Hermione, love?" Each word that leaves his mouth is a stab to my heart.

"It's getting pretty late Ron, and I need to go back home and get some rest I have work in the morning." I'm not one to lie to my friends but considering the situation I think I have the right.

"It's ok Hermione. Oh I have an idea! I hear that they have suits here, up above I can get us a room and we could just hang out there and when you are tired I can go."

"No Ron I can't; my parents will get worried if I'm not back."

"Don't worry Hermione your parents will be fine, they will understand that you are 18 now and have other things to do. Like keeping me company in a suit?" He says sternly.

"Why do you want me to go with you to a suit Ronald? I am getting really angry now. Why can't I just go.

"Fine Hermione don't go with me, but please share at least one drink with me?"

I look at the glass he is handing me. Remembering what I heard in the restroom about him paying the cook to spike my drink. I look at his eyes, once filled with innocents and purity now filled with desire and abnormality. For a second his eyes change color from green to a deep black.

Where had I seen those eyes before? I take on a perplexed look; this isn't Ron.

This form of Ronald Weasly leaning down a bit

"Took you long enough, Hermione" I hear a deep voice whisper in my ear.

Oh god! It can't be, no not him, anyone but him, please dear gods why me!

"You know you can't escape me Hermione, I said I would find you, and now I did."

I faint at the reminder of our last encounter, my mistake my last encounter with this man. This man I had fallen in love with. This man that had taught me Potions…..

LMAO well I say this has to be a better ending to this chapter than the last one I had. My stupid blondness finally realized what needed to be typed and now I have typed it and awaiting more reviews…POSITIVE REVIEWS.!


	2. How i 'met' my Teacher

SUMMARY: of this chapter

Hermione has an obsession over her professor, she doesn't know how or why, but she has grown to adore the dungeon dweller. Her want for him becomes too great; her need for his body against hers becomes too strong.

(this is a FLASHBACK) of how hermione and Severus Hooked up the first time. lol Enjoy!

I walk into his classroom. The hours long past, everyone vanished to their dormitories after final classes. I emerge from one of the many alcoves removing the invisibility cloak from myself. The hallways usually crowded, now in dead silence. I turn right into the hallway. I then take a sharp turn and am face to face with his door. I take out my wand and try to unlock it, but my magic is not strong enough to penetrate his wards. So instead I go the muggle way summoning some equipment and start to unlock the wooden entrance. I finish quickly; hastily I shut the door behind me and then once again turn the lock on. Casting a quick charm the brightness of the candles fill my eyes, I cast off half of the candles, leaving the room mostly dim. Walking over to his big wooden desk, in the end of his room and stepping onto his chair.

I take out a very small electronically controlled camera, whispering a quick spell so it would attach itself to the top corner of the room. Turning the camera on I see the little red light that it has been activated, then it turns a dim redness. I get off of his chair and kneel down to pick up my bag, when I hear light footsteps in the hallway. I drop the bag and flick my wrist so the lights go out. Then with equal force I go under his desk, I hear the footsteps stopping in front of the classroom door. Worry fills every aspect of my being, hoping desperately not to be caught. He begins to open the door.

I remember my bag, I cast a disillusioning charm over it so it cannot be seen. His form steps into the room, with the candles a flame once again. He closes the door behind him, my heart beating rapidly. I can hear his footsteps moving towards the desk. I poke my head out to see what he was doing. He stopped at the desk. Taking off his over garments; leaving him in dress pants and silk shirt.

I notice his face moving from side to side. I stay under the desk pressing myself to the covering, trying to hide myself as much as I can, he then starts to write. The fluid motions of his pen marking paper, he slides his chair into the space provided. He doesn't go in all the way, leaving me with little space. His legs slightly parted, I can see the area of his manhood concealed within the fabric of his pants. I decide to have a little fun with him.

I place my hands at each side of his thighs spreading them more. I feel him tense up at the sudden contact. Only for a moment did he resist the separation of his legs. I move my hands to his belt, unhooking it from itself and finally letting it slip apart. I then take the chance to unbutton and slip down the zipper. Taking my time and with very gentle hands I bring them down his hips, very briefly he lifts himself up so I can fully remove his overalls, leaving his legs and boxers fully exposed. I had never done this before, but I'm a smart girl. I am pretty sure I will get this right, I want so hard to please this man. I move my hand up a very tenderly I caress his manhood. I hear a soft sigh, barely audible moan escape his lips. I rub him through the fabric, his erection growing. I gaze at it, each inch more that it grows my eyes begin to widen at the thought of having it between my lips.

When I think that he is at his maximum size I carefully pull down his boxers, like his pants he lifts himself up a little bit too fully get them off his person. I then grope the base of his manly hood. Tightening my grip a little bit and sliding it up, getting a small moan of approval. I move my thumb over the tip of his cock spreading his pre-cum. I slide my hand up and down a few more times before I lean over, placing both my forearms on the edge of his seat. His breath hitches and there is no sound. I make one last thrust with my hand and place my lips over the head. Licking the tip lightly

I take the full head of him into my heated mouth, starting to gently suck on him. Careful not to bite him I lean my head lower getting more of him in my warmth. I hear him gasp and moan as I take him fully into my mouth. I go back up, accidentally scraping my teeth on his length. I hear a groaning noise and slight hiss. I stop and look up at him.

"Don't stop, you are doing great."

I go back and take his groin into my mouth again. Another groan escapes his lips; with his head tilted back he moans his appreciation. I place my hand back at his base and pump him while sucking and licking his hard tool. "Harder."

He moaned at me. I obey his orders; I suck him harder, licking his length while pumping my hand on him. I hear his breath quicken. With my last thrust on him I taste his release. Salty on my tongue, I quickly clean it up. I lick his length a few more times to get all of it. I finish my ministrations on him. He moves back his chair and stands up, leaning down he motions for me to come out of hiding. I come out and stand. His pants and boxers still at his ankles, bringing me to him and keeping me close. He leans down to my ear,

"Pull up my pants, sweet."

I again obey his orders. Leaning down to my knees I grab a hold of his boxers and bring them up. His eyes watching me the whole time, repeating myself I grab the lining of his pants and buckle, bringing them up around his hips. I zip them back and button them up. While I'm putting the buckle back together the man glaring up above me smiles. When I finish putting on his clothing, he looks down to me and reach out for my hands. I accept the jester as he helps me up into a standing position.

My body is pressed against him, with his arms wrapped around me, while mine are around his waist pressing myself into him, feeling his body heat connect with mine. I hear him murmur something,

"What?"

I ask in a small loving voice.

"This is so nice, to have you here Hermione, with me."

I nod my head in agreement. He then sits down, bringing me with him. I end up on his lap, his arms still holding me in place. My arms are placed around his neck; my lips are connected to his. Moving mine with his experienced ones, feeling them part slightly. His tongue licking my entrance I separate my lips for him. His enters my warm mouth, moving himself side to side, not missing anything. My own tongue interacting with his, tangling for control. His hands on my back, forcing me closer to him, putting my hands at the back of his head I deepen the kiss, wanting to feel more of him. His hands travel down my back and onto the hem of my shirt.

Grabbing it, he then starts to bring it up; parting our lips he takes my shirt off. Up over my head, he then moves his lips back onto mine continuing the kiss. I feel his heated hands back onto my back, unclasping my bra. He slides it off of my body, leaving my breasts in the open. The small chill of the room makes them perk up. His lips leave mine, trailing down my collarbone. Gently kissing his way down before latching onto one of my nipples, lightly scrapping his teeth against it, beginning to lightly sick and lick around. Giving me all kinds of pleasure, he moves from one nipple to the other. Pleasuring my breasts with his tongue, and lips, his hand again moves to my breast gently massaging it while his mouth takes care of its double. Moments pass and his hands trail down my stomach, ending at my waist line where my jeans begin. His finger repeats his motions, tickling me with his ministrations. I smile in the kiss at the feeling of his hands on my body. Moving up and down my stomach, all around, making me shiver at the feeling.

His hand stops moving across my soft stomach, the kiss remains in motion while his hand again begins to move. Down to where my jeans start, he expertly undoes the zipper and button. Letting them part for him; he slides his hand into my panties. I feel him playing with the small patch of curly pubic hairs. Softly twisting them around his finger, playing around before he goes down to the center of my being. He slips one of his fingers into me. Making me quiver at the sudden penetration, I hear myself moan. Never feeling this much of pleasure at one time,

"Get on the desk."

I hear him say. His voice like rich silk reaching my ears the sound of his voice in a commanding tone, I can do nothing but obey. I slip off of his lap, and go to sit on his desk, rolling his chair closer to me. He again commands me,

"Lay down, Hermione."

I lay down on the scattered papers. He then takes the time to remove me of my pants, leaving me helpless. My body in his control, my almost naked body belongs to him. The feeling of my last piece of clothing leaves my body. He stands up, with his eyes boring into mine. Looking into my soul, he leans down putting his weight onto my young body. With his lips on mine once again, he slithers his mouth down my body.

From my lips, down the side of my neck, my voice barely audible as I moan out my appreciation to him, while his lips move downward from my neck to my already slippery chest. Once again his hungry mouth latches onto my perky bosom, filling him. Trailing down his saliva across my chest, he stops and stands up. His smile so vile and hungry, his lips form into a perfect grin, he stares down at me; his body towers over my form. His eyes glued to mine, and mine to his. He moves his hands to cup my breasts, gently massaging them; moving his hands down my stomach. He rests them at my thighs, playing with the curly hairs, and then continues to my knees where he

stops to spread them. My head tilts back, unable to continue his stare. For some reason I am nervous, I don't know what is going to happen? Worried about what he will think of me.

"You are beautiful."

His eyes glaze over as he stares at my body. I never thought myself to be beautiful, but I know I had to look good in some way.

His fingers slide down my clit making me quiver. I press myself against his finger as he rubs me again. Without warning his fingers once again penetrate me. Harder this time, with more force, going deeper than before, out of instinct I shut my eyes.

"Open your eyes, love."

I release my eyes to look into his dark orbs; his fingers digging into my core.

"Keep those pretty little eyes of yours open, or you won't like it."

His voice is commanding, brutal. I know that if I don't listen I will be in pain. I slide my legs open and his grip loosens. His thumb rubes my clit, I can't help but to moan. Rubbing my clit and thrusting his fingers into me feels so good. I lick my lips, lightly biting the bottom part. I bite down harder when he makes a harder push into me. Moving his fingers diagonally forcing me to shut my eyes again,

"Please, please…."

I can't finish my sentence as his fingers penetrate me further.

"Please what, my sweet?"

He asks in a loving voice, almost like he cares.

"Please, stop, it hurts."

I finish, my eyes fully closed as he again viciously thrusts his fingers into my core.

"You think this hurts?"

His voice full of sarcasm

"Yes!"

I reply hastily. I want him to stop this is not right, I shouldn't be doing this.

"Then what I am about to do to you next will be very painful for you, my dear."

I remember the size of him; I almost couldn't fit the whole thing in my mouth. He removes his fingers from my being and starts to again unzip his pants. Removing his pants and letting them fall to the floor. I stare in horror at what is about to happen.

He takes my legs and wraps them around his waist.

"Keep your legs there, Hermione."

He positions himself at my moist entrance, the head of his manhood at my clit. With his hand on himself he uses his hard tool to spread my juices. I take a deep breath, a tear forms at my eyes. With one thrust he is fully in me. My walls tighten around him, making the man in control moan. He begins to thrust his length into me. Over and over into me, I feel so much. My innocence shattered, I can hardly call this act rape, I had been wanting this man for months. I lose myself in the tenderness he shows while he goes into me. Leaning down to me he whispers in my ear the sweetness he feels. The love he shows me is shocking. I never thought HE of all people would want to do this with me, to me. This man; Professor Severus Snape, who is my Potions teacher fucking me over his desk.

The pain mixing to pleasure I moan softly at the new feeling. He continues thrusts into my core. His hands go on both sides of me, his body leaning over me. He gets more access to my body as I arch my back, my breasts in full exposure to him. I realize how pleasurable this feeling is and start to meet his thrusts, my moans getting louder with each plunge to my core. I hear each grunt he makes, the pleasure he feels from taking a virgin.

"Good gods you feel so good around me."

His brutal thrusts meeting with my movements

"Harder"

I repeat to him. The pleasure it to great I want more, I want more of him.

"Kiss me?"

I ask, he complies too my wishes.

Our lips meet once again; as his tongue enters my moist mouth his thrust became more brutal. I moan in his mouth, my legs tighten around his waist. Almost reaching my peak, my walls tighten on his hardness. Receiving a moan from Severus, a thrust later and we are both panting from the previous activities. Waves of pleasure pass thru me as I reach my orgasm; walls clamping down greedily taking his juices as he empties himself. The last of his sticky white seed gone from the rush, we are left in the afterglow. My breath heavy as I gasp for air; him copying my actions; with his face in the crook of my neck.

His arms bringing me up with him, my legs still wrapped around his waist. Within minutes He leaves my body.

"As attractive as you are, on my desk. We need to get dressed, I'll walk you too your room, and with an added note you have a detention."

He whispered to me, arms still wrapped around my waist keeping my chest to his. Taking my legs and removing them from his person. I sit there is shock, at what had just happened. I notice him picking up my clothes from where he discarded them to the floor.

"Put on your undergarments,"

Putting on my pink bra, and matching panties. I look up, from my legs, to find my jeans and shirt. I notice them in his hands,

"Can I have the rest of my clothes?"

His eyes filled with a mischievous glint.

"What do I get?"

Confusion spreads across my face.

"Here, but you owe me a favor, sweets."

Winking at me with a sly grin on his features, I put my arms around his neck and cramming my lips onto his, my clothes dropping from his hands, and onto the desk. Ending the kiss, and turning around quickly, my back pressed against his chest, his hands leaving my back and landing upon my smooth stomach. I grab my jeans and put them on his arms still around my slim form. His arms drop, and I take it as a cue to put on the rest of my clothing.

I put on my pants quickly before anything else progresses. My bra slips back onto my chest, once again concealing my flesh from the air, and gaze of my Potions teacher. I run my fingers thru my hair as I search for the last article of clothing. Finding it on the chair behind me, I put it over my head, slipping my arms thru the sockets and pushing it down to cover the rest of my skin. I look up to find the classroom empty.

'When did he leave?'

for I had not heard the door open or close my feeling to a strong degree are hurt.

Looking down at his desk I see in bold print what he had been writing earlier.

-Hermione,

I feel the same way, my sweet.

Meet me tonight outside the castle.

You will have no problem, less you forget Harry Potter's cloak.

-Snape

My heart skipped a beat; I never thought this would happen. I look over at his desk; I will never think of it the same way again. I grab his note and walk over to where I had last forgotten my bag, only to find it missing from its place. I realize that he must have taken it with him. He must have seen it. I do a double look over at myself and the surrounding. Some papers and pens lay forgotten on the floor, so I go to pick them up for him. The least I could do was clean up a little. Once u feel that everything is where it should be I walk towards the door, flicking off the candles, I notice from the corner of my eye the dim red-glow in the top corner of the room. Locking the door, and shutting it behind me. I lean against the door I smile to myself, I always did like videos.

Ok my disgustingly wonderful sick twisted fans, I hope you like, because I sure did! PLEASE **_R&R_**

**1# First of all in this story it was supposed to be a 'muggle' thing, but I thought it would be a good way of Hermione and Snape and how they started.**

**2# That is why some parts might not make any sense at all, just keep an open mind, and leave a REVIEW so I can fix, what I screwed up!**


End file.
